My capricious sentiment
by crystalchaser
Summary: To be deleted...
1. Childhood Friend

**A/N: **Hope you'll like this one. It has been in my mind for so long, so before it gets rotten or anything, maybe I should post it already. hehe. enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Me? Owning Naruto? I wish. If I owned Naruto it wouldn't be as cool as it is today, hehe.

**My Capricious Sentiment **

**Chapter 1: Childhood friend**

The sun shone brightly at her serene face as she closed her eyes, a sweet smile carved in her lips. Flowers blossom as birds come fluttering by as she sat in her porch silently.

'_It has been a long time since we last saw each other,'_ she thought as she gazed at the vast garden of her beloved home.

'_I knew, back then, what I really felt for you, though we were still young.' _

The figure of her childhood friend came into her mind. Though it was so many years ago since she last saw his face, her memory of him was still clear as if he was with her all the time.

'_I liked you since the first time I saw you and as the days went by, it grew and now,' _she paused for a moment as she opened her eyes.

'_I love you more than anything.'_

Flashback

They were playing right at the very same garden back then. They were laughing as they splattered their way through the muddy soil, earning shrieks from their own mothers. "They're such a kill joy," the boy uttered as he wiped his face with his muddy hand. Sakura laughed at him so hard that it annoyed him. "What's so funny?" he asked in a serious voice. Sakura abruptly stopped laughing and looked at the boy cautiously. She lowered her head, "Sorry," she uttered.

Just as she was about to cry, the boy suddenly smirked. "I was just joking," he said. Sakura pouted and crossed her arms. She turned around at her playmate. "I hate you!" she uttered and was about to march towards her mother. "Does that mean we aren't friends anymore?" the boy asked, his head lowered and his muddy hands pocketed in his now dirty white pants. Sakura stopped and turned around, "Okay, I forgive you," she said beaming at him. The boy gave her a sad smile which Sakura noticed instantly. She approached her friend and held him in the shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked. The boy didn't reply immediately. Sakura waited patiently.

Silence.

"We're leaving Konoha," he uttered. Sakura looked at him, bewildered. "What d'you mean?" she asked in a curious tone.

Silence.

The boy raised his head and looked at Sakura with gloomy eyes. "We're leaving, Sakura. Mom said someone is after dad. So we need to go far away before he finds my father," he explained. Sakura trembled. It was her turn to be silent and speechless. "We'll come back, don't worry," the boy said in a reassuring tone. Sakura sighed. "I understand." The boy smirked. Sakura smiled a bit.

"Sakura, they're leaving," her mother called out. She looked at the boy with puppy eyes, "Bye." The boy ran towards his mother and then stopped, turned around and approached Sakura. She looked at him with a confused expression in her eyes. Suddenly, when he was only a few inches away from her, he leaned forward and kissed Sakura in the cheek. "Bye!" he said and went back to his mother. Sakura blushed as she smiled at the retreating back of her childhood friend.

End of flashback

Sakura laughed at the memory. How childish she was before. Yet how firm were her feelings for him. And now, it just seems like yesterday when he had left with his family. She held an envelope firmly in her right hand. She looked at it and smiled. She had hope once more. "Welcome back, Itachi."

XxxXxxXxxX

**A/N: **Okay, that was short, hehe. I was thinking if it would be the prologue or the chapter one. Never thought it will be this short. Hehe. And don't worry about Itachi for the mean while. I'll work out on that, hehe. Please read and review!


	2. The mission

**Crystalchaser's note: **This story didn't have any sense before since it only had a very short first chapter. I'll try to make long chapters so that it wouldn't be left hanging like that again. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but I'll try my best to take good care of its characters. (is this an oath? Hehe).

**MY CAPRICIOUS SENTIMENT**

**CHAPTER 2: The mission**

He stood outside his brother's room and stared at the wooden door with his eyes turning into slits. _'What does he want now?' _he thought. He wasn't really that close to his brother though they were in good terms. Actually, he admired him as much as he admired his father. He was proud to be considered as an Uchiha. _'I'm glad they've train us. It was a good help,' _he thought as he smirked.

When they left Konoha, their father was desperate to have someone help him. Those who were running after him weren't just plain and simple people. They were powerful and they could do whatever they want with Fugaku. Fortunately, somebody helped him get out of the mess and finished off those who were after him. But there was something in replace—and it was his children. "I want them to serve me— to serve my alliance," the man uttered with a dark voice. Fugaku felt nervous about the idea, but didn't show it. "I'd be glad to, Orochimaru," he uttered. The said man smiled deviously, "Good."

Fugaku didn't expect that being a member of Orochimaru's alliance, you have to undergo a special training. During this time, they weren't only trained to fight and kill but were also trained and developed for them to have no emotions—not even one, except those that are related or needed in their service and for special cases and situations only. They knew what rage, vengeance, revenge, and envy was. But the other things, they weren't allowed to show and feel. It's as if they were robots, unaware of what emotions were. Itachi and Sasuke were easily trained for they were still young back then. Fugaku had no regrets for it though, since it was for the better—for their own safety.

Sasuke knocked three times at Itachi's door. It opened after a few seconds which showed a 25 year old man, the same features as Sasuke, only taller. "Oh, you're here," Itachi uttered as he returned to his seat and faced his laptop. Anybody could have mistaken them as identical twins, so Itachi tried to break this by wearing a black shirt and white cargo pants (or anything that's look like it) while Sasuke stuck to wearing dark blue and black.

"Father said I should talk to you about something," his brother uttered as Sasuke stood behind him, his head lowered and his hands inside his pockets. When Itachi noticed he didn't reply, he turned his seat around and faced him. "It's a mission from our master," he uttered, obviously running out of patience. Sasuke smirked, "Hn." He wasn't really that engrossed with having a conversation with Itachi. He would always reply in either a one-word or a single phrase and would keep his own opinions to himself.

"What about?" he asked, still not moving from his position. Itachi took a folder out from his drawer and tossed it to his younger brother who easily caught it with his right hand while the other remained inside his pocket. "D'you remember her?" Itachi asked, still looking at Sasuke. The said boy opened the folder and looked at a picture of a pink-haired girl, he smirked. "Haruno? Hn. Of course," he said sarcastically. He raised his head which showed a mischievous smile forming in his lips, "Your childhood sweetheart?" he teasingly uttered to Itachi. The said man's eye twitched when he heard this but tried to control his frustration and from hitting his brother.

"Go find her," he asked as he turned around and continued his work earlier. Sasuke glared at the back of his brother and wished that he could stab it right now. He inhaled and closed his eyes for a while, "…and?" he asked, controlling his irritation. "Bring her to us—to our master," his brother answered as he typed something. "…why?" Sasuke asked incredulously as he tried to piss off Itachi. His older brother sighed and stopped for a moment, "It's none of your business. He needs the girl so get her as soon as possible," he said. Sasuke shrugged and headed towards the door. He was about to exit when Itachi suddenly spoke. "Do you know how you'll get her?" he asked as he hid a smile in his lips. Sasuke looked at him unbelievingly, "Kidnap her? What else should I do?" he uttered. His brother smirked. Itachi turned off his laptop and stood, towering his 18 year old brother. "You think it's that easy, huh? Well, the alliance told father that we—or should I say you should gain first her trust before bringing her to us." Sasuke frowned. He was being confused of what he should do. "For what reason? You said I must finish this mission immediately," he asked as he crossed his arms. "I didn't say immediately, Sasuke. I said as soon as possible," Itachi uttered as he turned his back to his brother. "Let's just say that she has something special about her that makes her an important instrument for the alliance. You're job is to find out what it is. And, of course, you should be intimately close to her to do that, am I right?" he asked.

Sasuke clenched his fist in frustration. He was getting angry at his brother without any proper reason. "What do you want me to do then, Itachi?" His brother smirked when he heard this since he knew that Sasuke would only call him by his first name when he's really mad or frustrated. "Simple, make her fall for you," he said with a smile in his lips. Sasuke was shocked at what he heard at first but had managed to regain his composure after a few moments. He made the same incredulous smile as his brother, "No problem," he uttered.

XxxXxxX

Sasuke studied Sakura's profile for the whole night. He was informed by his brother, Itachi that he would be leaving the next day. _'It seems I should think of a way to do this easily. And I should think quickly,'_ he thought. The information Itachi gave him was just about her background. Her age, address, her school and the like. He thought that he might need something more personal for him to make his plan smooth-flowing. Sasuke lay in his bed as he closed his eyes, trying to decipher the situation and think of a good move. _'Let's see…what do I know about her? All I know is that she's Itachi's friend before,' _he said to himself. But that wasn't enough; he needed something more firm, something more reliable and effective. He remembered that she was his classmate for a year or two. He smirked at the memory, _'She was such a cry baby, and was such a gullible person,' _he laughed but stopped immediately. He tried to relate all he knew about her and came up with a decision. _'She hasn't seen us for a few years, she easily believes other people, and…was close to Itachi back then. So…'_ he thought the idea was a ridiculous one but considered it anyway. _'It might work,' _he thought. He smirked once more amazed of his own craftiness. _'I wonder how it feels to be like Itachi, or being Itachi himself,' _he thought. He needed to buy a white cargo pants.

XxxXxxX

**Crystalchaser's note: **Okay, so the plot kind of changed a bit but I would still find a way for the story to somehow fit the synopsis and at the same time, apply the new plot. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chap. Please read and review and feel free to correct any mistakes that you might encounter.


	3. Being him

**Crystalchaser's note: **I can't wait to go to college! Haha. I'm so excited! Anyway, back to my stories, good thing its vacation. I have a lot of time to think and type this; I don't really think that my former chapters were that good; I think I must describe things clearly, you know. Hehe. Please tell me if you want fewer but longer chapters or shorter but more chapters, okie?

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**MY CAPRICIOUS SENTIMENT**

**CHAPTER 3: Being him**

It was the day he had waited. He placed his clothes in his suitcase silently, though you can't really identify the difference between his clothes, if they weren't black, it was either a dark blue or white.

Sasuke knew that this mission was quite different from the others he had done since he was the only one tasked to do it. It would be the mission which would be the debut of his entry at the elite group of their alliance, if he does this perfectly, he'll surely be joining the said group with his brother, and he wouldn't afford messing things up even for once.

He took his katana from his bed, it was his favorite weapon since it was the one he used for his first kill, the first thing that made his father proud of him. Sasuke stared at its shining blade, feeling proud of himself. He held its handle firmly, and by a simple touch of the weapon, he felt power. He smirked as he silently put it inside another bag together with his other weapons.

"You won't need that," a low voice uttered. Sasuke raised his head to see a man standing in front of his door; he stiffened as he saw who it was. "Father…" he uttered, as he stood straight and bowed before him.

Sasuke feared the presence of his father. He was afraid to make any mistake because of him. Since their mother had died, it was his father who brought them up with strict discipline. He made them understand what and who's the authority. Because of his father, he never really had any other dream than to be as great as he was.

"They would provide you with necessary things at Konoha," Fugaku said as he approached his son and took the katana from his hand. Sasuke just stood there, listening to Fugaku. "Have you told you're brother about your plan?" he asked. Sasuke raised his head and answered him in a respectful tone.

"I was just about to tell him since—"

"Did you already tell him?" his father asked firmly, still not looking at his son as he eyed the weapon he was holding, the Uchiha symbol engraved at its handle.

Sasuke lowered his head and answered, "N-not yet."

Fugaku grimaced and glared at his son, then went towards the door. Sasuke knew that his father didn't like it, he tried to speak up to explain to him but no words came out of his mouth. Fugaku sensed this as he halted when he was already at the door, holding the doorknob so that it would stay ajar.

"Do it now, I don't want any delays regarding this matter, do you understand?" he asked without looking at his son, his back facing Sasuke. The said boy just nodded and sighed, "Yes, father," and he watched Fugaku walk away, holding his katana on his left hand. He narrowed his eyes, and then looked down.

Sasuke felt a slight pang at his father's words but ignored it. His fist was clenched as he tried to relax himself. It seems that everything he does make his father unhappy. He sighed; he promised to himself that he would do anything just to satisfy his father, for his father's approval was his lone goal in life.

XxxXxxX

Itachi was silently eating at their huge dining room when Sasuke suddenly showed up at the door and walked towards him. He stood in front of his brother, his head lowered.

"What is it?" he asked him as he put down his chopsticks. The said boy spoke. "I was just going to tell you what I'm going to do with the mission," he said nonchalantly. His older brother rose and neared him, leaning against the side of the counter top. "Spill," Itachi uttered, as he looked at him. Sasuke raised his head then smirked. "The answer is right in front of me," he uttered with a suspicious glint in his onyx orbs. Itachi just stared at him in confusion, unable to grasp Sasuke's idea.

He waved his hand carelessly as he walked pass him. "Whatever, I'm just wasting my time—"he trailed off when Sasuke grinned annoyingly at him, still not moving in his place. And it suddenly popped out off his head. He turned around and faced his younger brother who still had a mischievous smile plastered in his face.

"You're going to be me? Is that it?" he asked. Sasuke looked up to meet Itachi's questioning look, the legendary ninja was always smarter than the weasel, and he knew it very well. It was his only advantage with his brother who was more popular and much more skilled than him. That's why his father would always compare him to Itachi, if only he knew how wiser he was, and then maybe things could have turned out differently.

Sasuke smirked, and it was the lone answer to his brother's question. Itachi stared at him for a second, thinking why would Sasuke have it as his plan. It took him a few seconds before he figured out why. _'Oh, it's because of Haruno,' _he thought and then gave the same smirk as his brother gave him. Then he poked him in the forehead, "Do it good then, I don't want others to think that I'm a jerk," he uttered and grinned at Sasuke as he closed his eyes tight when he felt his brother's fingers touch his forehead.

"Would you stop doing that? I'm not a kid anymore. I can even poke your stomach with a kunai if I want to," Sasuke said in an irritated manner as he rubbed his forehead. Itachi just grinned at him and walked away, "Goodluck," he said without looking at Sasuke as he exited the dining area. Sasuke exhaled, "Rubbish," he uttered and went towards the table to eat when Itachi appeared at the door once more, his head popping out from the slightly opened door. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Kiba and Shino are already in Konoha. They will be your companions there but they aren't in the mission. Just to keep an eye at you, clear?" Itachi uttered. "Hn," was Sasuke's simple reply and his brother was out.

Sasuke snapped his chopsticks as he sat down and ate his ramen silently. He thought of the things that may possibly happen at Konoha when he's already there. He thought of Kiba and Shino, he smirked. Surely, they would be in a lot of trouble. If it isn't a gang fight, maybe they would be just goofing around at night like what they usually do.

Though he wasn't sure if what Konoha looked like after the years he was gone, he still knew he was going to enjoy his stay there. He stopped; something had gotten into his mind. He suddenly looked at what he was eating _'Ramen…' _he said to himself and an image of a blond, loud-mouthed young boy came to his mind. _'hmm…dobe,' _he thought as he remembered Naruto, his best friend in Konoha when he was still young. He closed his eyes and wondered how he was doing. _'Hmm, maybe his working at Ichiraku's,' _he thought as he continued to eat.

XxxXxxX

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted as the said boy was goofing around again, swaying his hips as he teased his former sensei. "Kurenai-sensei and Iruka-sensei sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he said then snickered as he saw his pissed sensei's face. Kurenai just laughed at them as Iruka chased the blond boy around the office. "Come here you little twerp!" Iruka exclaimed as his arms were outstretched, trying to grab the collar of Naruto's orange shirt. The said boy just laughed at this as he saw how slow his sensei was.

'_Who would have thought that he would be in the ANBU team one day,' _Kurenai thought as the two swiftly ran at her side. Most of their students were already working with them now, she thought of the lazy genius, Nara Shikamaru who's always the one analyzing strategies and inventing new weapons. Ino was also working with them together with Tenten. Neji usually was in command of the team, except when Naruto's around of course, while Sakura and Hinata were at the medic team.

Kurenai was proud of them, and as she thought of this, a picture came to her mind, Itachi and his brother, Sasuke. They were the top students at the academy back then, but unfortunately, they needed to leave the town. They have tried to help them but Fugaku had refused. Up to now, most of the people haven't heard anything about them, if they were still alive.

She tried to hide her disappointment as she smiled and called out the two's attention, "Okay, enough with that. Let's get to business," Kurenai said as they all sat down at the table, Naruto still snickering and as for Iruka, he was still too irritated to start the meeting.

"I called you (pertaining to Naruto), to tell the others that we will have a new member coming this week. He's from the Uchiha clan," she said with her hands clasped together on top if the table. She looked at the two's expression, Iruka had somehow calmed a bit to listen to her while Naruto had looked at her incredulously; she expected that that would be their reaction. _'I knew that this would catch their attention.'_

"Is it teme? I haven't seen him since…" Naruto trailed off as he counted with his fingers for awhile then looked up as he scratched the back of his head. He gave up and waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, I lost count already," he uttered as he put his hands at the back of his head, not minding the glares that came from Kurenai. She shook her head as Iruka did the same.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Naruto grinned, he was really good at annoying people, well, it was his technique when luring enemies anyway, so most of them didn't mind. Kureani breathed deeply to gain composure and continued her sentence, "You and the others will help him, whoever he might be among the two, in catching up with our missions and possible targets since Iruka and I will be out for about a week or so, is that clear?" she uttered. Iruka silently nodded, then, the two waited for Naruto's answer. He had a mischievous smile in his lips, Iruka immediately understood this and gritted his teeth, Kurenai just shook her head.

Naruto looked at the two with a raised eyebrow and straightened himself, "Heck, yes of course," he uttered. "Alright that will be all," Kurenai said as they all stood and exited the office.

Naruto was thinking of going to Ichiraku but thought of going first to the medic team of Tsunade-sama. He would like to tell the news first to Sakura and Hinata, then to the others later. He silently walked through the corridors, his mind too preoccupied to greet those who were passing by. _'I wonder if teme's dad is safe now. I haven't heard about them for awhile,' _he thought. Sasuke was the only one who could bear Naruto's attitude back then and he appreciated it very much.

When he told him that they were leaving Konoha, he nearly broke down from crying, they were kids back then anyway so it wasn't really a big deal if he cried. Sasuke just smiled at him and said, "Arigato, Naruto. Don't worry, we'll be back," he said before turning away from him. Naruto believed him, and now, he might have the chance to meet him after many years.

He was in deep thought when suddenly he heard a grumbling sound. He turned around, eyes wide open; nobody was there. Another grumble came; he slowly looked around—nothing. The sound this time was louder, then, he slowly looked down, he saw where the sound came from. "Ugh, I need to hurry. I'm already hungry," he said as he quickened his path, thinking if he could afford to eat five bowls of ramen later.

XxxXxxX

He looked around for any sign of Shino at the airport. Sasuke's plane had already landed; the flight took two to three hours but Sasuke felt as if it only took him thirty minutes. He was rushing things, obviously, though he really didn't know why he wanted to. _'Take your time,' _he said to himself as he roamed around the vast airport. After a few minutes, he had finally saw Shino together with Kiba. They waved at him and gestured for Sasuke to come. The raven-haired man obliged as he walked pass by other people, not minding if he bumps into some of them.

"Welcome home, Itachi," Kiba uttered as he assisted Sasuke with his luggage. Shino grinned as they saw Sasuke's surprised face at the same time, questioning them.

"C'mmon, Sasuke. It doesn't matter why we know it, we have sources, okay?" Kiba said as he put Sasuke's things at the back of his car. Sasuke sighed; he perfectly knew who might have told it to them, who else but his infamous brother, Itachi himself. "The weasel told you, right?" he said sarcastically as he leaned back at the car's hood. No one answered back so Sasuke guessed that he was right.

"Better get used to it. People might get curious when you'll look at them like what you did earlier," Shino said as he helped Kiba with Sasuke's things. The said boy just smirked, eyes closed as he allowed the two to arrange his luggage.

There was a certain feeling in the place that made him feel as if he was home. Konoha somehow filled a place in him that was long left empty. _'But I'm going to stay here just for awhile,' _he thought, he doesn't need to appreciate the place; it would just waste his time.

"Oy, Sasuke. Let's go," Kiba stated as he opened the door of his car and sat at the driver's seat while Shino sat at the front seat. Sasuke sighed as he opened the door and sat at the back. Kiba looked at him from the rearview mirror and uttered, "Ready to go?" Sasuke just nodded as his companion started the ignition and went off.

XxxXxxX

"Why didn't you tell me you knew they were coming back!?" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes fixed on his pink haired friend Sakura. Hinata sighed as she assisted one of their patients outside as she felt Naruto was about to start another fight which isn't that proper for her patients to see.

"Sorry, Naruto. I didn't know they would come back for the ANBU team. Besides, I thought Itachi was only the one who's going home," she said as she arranged the sheets of one of the beds.

She could feel the tension in the air as she saw him clench his fist and grit his teeth. Sakura just smiled at this. Naruto was angry now, but later, he would be fine, especially when he had already eaten some ramen, and she was sure of it. Sakura was folding the sheets and putting them to a basket when Naruto had suddenly spoken. "You want Itachi to be here rather than teme, right?" Naruto uttered annoyingly. She stopped from what she was doing and felt Naruto being jealous. He liked Sasuke more than his older brother. She sighed once more and turned around, facing her blond friend as she put down the white sheets she was holding earlier.

Naruto still looked furious, but Sakura wasn't perturbed and just smiled at him. She tapped his shoulder. Naruto was taken aback by her gesture as his eyes grew wide. "Go get some ramen, it will make you feel better," she uttered then started walking towards the door.

Naruto suddenly calmed down and thought of what Sakura had told him, then grinned. "You knew it again, huh?" he said as he turned around, Sakura halted as she heard him. She, also, was smiling, _'He knows,' _she thought. She then started towards the door when Naruto had called him once more. "Thanks for the suggestion," he said while grinning. Sakura waved her hand as she walked away.

She heard a cry from the labor room but she knew that meant love, somebody laughed but she knew it was a sarcastic one. Her mind was turning, flooding with thoughts, emotions rather. But not of her own, they were from the people around her. She stopped from her tracks, she was feeling dizzy. She leaned on the wall and closed her eyes tight. Sakura was sweating and she felt her hands begin to tremble, she can't handle them anymore.

_Sakura.._

She was lonely because nobody remembered her birthday.

_Sakura!_

He was angry because he was too scared to face his enemies.

_Wake up!_

And Sakura immediately opened her eyes; Tsunade looking at her with a worried look. "You over used it again?" she asked Sakura while helping her to get up. Some of the people passing by were already looking at them.

Sakura stared at Tsunade's eyes before speaking, her voice shaking, "Y-yes. I-I don't want to have it anymore," she said as she straightened herself and walked away, trying hard to keep her mind empty.

It was called empathy, the ability to identify with and understand somebody else's feelings and difficulties. Sakura never knew it was a special ability that only a few people had. At first, she thought it was just her own thoughts, but it became more complex that she couldn't handle it anymore. Tsunade was the one who told her about it and taught her how to control the said ability.

"It's like telepathy. Only that you're dealing with a more complex object, emotions," she said to her as Sakura sat inside her office. She was also told that if she was willing to learn, she could find where certain people are located through the said ability. "And you could even have a minor case of telekinesis. Only that it will be harder for you since it's a little bit beyond your range," Sakura remembered Tsunade explaining to her.

She didn't know where she had gotten it and why, but one thing she was sure of is that she didn't want it. She never wished to have the ability to know what others felt. "It's rude, and I don't want to interfere with their own emotions," she said back then. But what else can she do? It was a curse, but somehow, a gift. And as the years had passed, she had learned to accept it.

XxxXxxX

"This would be your room for now," Shino said. The raven haired boy looked around; the room had a bed with light blue covers and sheets, plain beige wallpaper, a study table and a closet. It wasn't that big, but it was alright.

"Sorry for the room, your brother didn't tell me that you were going to stay here in my house," Shino uttered as he allowed Sasuke to roam around, opening the drawers and examining them. He nodded, "This is fine, thanks," he said to his companion.

Shino had never told anything about his parents, though Sasuke guessed that they were rich since Shino had almost everything he wanted since they were young. He would usually throw parties and it seems that he never runs out of cash. He was living the life which others badly wanted, but Sasuke knew that he wasn't contented about it. He wanted something else, Shino wanted attention, and he didn't understand why.

"If you're ready, we'll be going straight to the headquarters of the ANBU team," Shino uttered. Sasuke trailed off, his brows knitted. He thought if he had heard it wrong as he turned around and looked at Shino, bewildered. "Why?" he asked. Shino, who was about to leave the room, turned around, "Didn't they tell you? You're going to work for them since Sakura's there," he explained.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, then grinned incredulously, "They're joking. The ANBU is the one who's after us, and then I'm going to work for them? And as Itachi?" he shook his head at this, still grinning. He knew that their group would somehow face the ANBU team even though he's in a special mission. He thought himself fighting with Kiba and the others one day and the next day, he was against the ANBU. It was ridiculous.

Shino somehow understood what he was thinking and somehow tried helping him in clearing his mind, "I think you should stick with them whatever it takes, Sasuke. They might catch you if you'll join us," he said. Sasuke looked at him, a smile plastered in his usually stoic face. "Are you kidding me? I won't even dare miss the fun of beating them up," he uttered as he plopped on the bed and closed his eyes.

His companion looked at him for a few seconds, surprised at his decision, and then grinned. He almost forgot that Sasuke was always used to taking risks, it was his hobby. The more dangerous the situation was, the more he takes advantage of it, if there's any advantage, that is.

If Sasuke would join both their group and the ANBU, he would gain enough information about Sakura (his mission), and would know other things that might be of importance to their alliance which is their group's major mission.

'_He is wiser than anyone else in our group,' _he thought.

"Have it your way then," he said as he gestured for him to follow him outside. Sasuke obliged after leaving his things inside his closet. It was going to be an exciting day for all of them.

XxxXxxX

They've stopped in a huge building located at the center of the Konoha, it haven't changed a bit since his last visit a few years ago. He turned to the façade of the said structure and immediately thought of his father. The awe in his face disappeared.

Flashback

"Whoa, this place is huge!" he said as they walked around the HQ of the ANBU team. Fugaku held a satisfied smile as he watched his youngest son looking around the place with awe.

"I'm going to work here, father," he uttered excitedly, not taking away his eyes from the incredible sight. Fugaku snickered at this as his son looked at him with a questioning look. "That is if you could beat your brother in combat," he said with a smile.

Sasuke's smile faded at this. His hands dropped to his sides, his back hunched. "C'mmon, your mother must be looking for us," his father said and walked towards the exit.

Sasuke stood at his place, immobile, his head lowered as his bangs overshadowed his eyes. He was suppressing the tears that were about to fall down his cheeks.

"Why does…he always…talk about Itachi. Why…can't he…be proud of me…even just for…once?" he said to himself between sobs, his shoulders already shaking. It was always about his brother, not him. He was always the basis of his abilities. He never understood why but whatever the reason was, he didn't liked it one bit. He was an Uchiha of his own; he didn't want to be like others, especially like his brother. "Father is wrong. I CAN beat him," he hissed.

"Sasuke, let's go," he heard Fugaku call him outside. He immediately wiped his tears with his sleeve and looked straight, "C-coming," he uttered as he followed Fugaku outside. He never dreamed to be a part of the ANBU team again.

End of flashback

"Hey," he heard Shino call him. Sasuke looked up and saw him already outside the car, carrying his bag which was supposedly packed with his weapons. "C'mmon," he called as he gestured for him to go inside the building. Sasuke opened the door and followed Shino towards the entrance of the said place.

XxxXxxX

Iruka looked at him intently. He was surprised to see him; he had grown into a man, but besides that, there's something new about him. Something he never seen from him before. "Is that really you, Itachi?" he asked. The boy in front of him smirked. His head was lowered as he had his hands inside his pockets. He was wearing a blue shirt and white cargo pants. _'His favorite clothing,' _Iruka thought as he eyed him unbelievingly.

"I believe your father sent you here," he asked as he looked at his files. "Hn," was Sasuke's simple reply as he sat down across Iruka.

Iruka's office wasn't as big as Kurenai's but it was neat and organized. All of his the papers and files which are least important were in a wooden cabinet, sorted out alphabetically, while those files and scrolls that were prohibited and confidential were locked in a room. He had a couch and a coffee table for his guests, beside was a shelf for books while his weapons was placed at the side of his table.

"It's good you're the one he sent here. I heard you're better than your brother, Sasuke," he said as he reviewed some of the information about the boy in front of him. Sasuke immediately looked up and narrowed his eyes though Iruka didn't seem to take notice. He wanted to say something but thought that it would be better for him to just shut his mouth. _'Or else I'll mess things up easily,' _he thought.

"Your companions, Shino and Kiba, will be at a different department. They will be tasked in making new weapons and finding out ways on how to attack the enemy. They will be taught by Nara Shikamaru."

Sasuke nodded at this, remembering the said boy, the lazy genius. Maybe that was the reason why Itachi had told him that they would just keep an eye of him, but wouldn't be part of the mission.

"…while you will be taught by—"

"Itachi-san?"

The two looked towards the door and saw Naruto. Sasuke smirked; he was surprised that Naruto was accepted as a member of the ANBU team, he never thought that his loudmouthed friend would even have time to work here.

Iruka rose and continued, "…by Naruto." Sasuke stood and looked at the said man with a stoic face, Naruto looked at his way in surprise. "You remember him, do you?" Iruka asked as he eyed the two. Sasuke nodded as he reached out his hand to him, "Nice to see you again," he said coolly, trying to act confident like how his brother would be. _'Hn, too proud of yourself,' _he thought.

Naruto sternly looked at the older Uchiha and took his hand. "Sasuke asked me to tell you that he's been expecting to see you soon," Sasuke uttered. This lightened the dark impression in Naruto's face as he grinned. "Really?" he asked. Sasuke looked at him, surprised. He hasn't changed one bit. He was about to call him _dobe _but thought that it might lead to Naruto suspecting him, if he could ever fit it together and figure it out.

"Well, I leave him to you, Naruto. I'll be going now," he said as he gathered his things and left the room. The two watched the said man as he closed the door.

"So…," Naruto uttered. Sasuke looked towards him, waiting for Naruto to state his next sentence. "Let's go get your things," he said as he walked towards the room across Iruka's office. Sasuke, nevertheless, followed him suit.

XxxXxxX

He had a black coat on and a dog tag, engraved in it was supposedly his name, _Uchiha Itachi,_ he laughed. He wasn't used to seeing his brother's name on his things. Naruto turned to him and raised his brow, "Anything wrong?" he said. Sasuke shook his head and put on the dog tag. Then, he took his weapons and strapped it on his waist.

"Oh, shit," Sasuke heard Naruto curse as he looked around the place, obviously looking for something. "Would you mind going at the med team's office? I forgot to get your medic kit," he uttered. Sasuke nodded and went towards the door. He stopped from his tracks and turned to his blond friend. "Uhm, whom shall I ask?" he said, unsure of his question.

The said boy looked at Sasuke for a moment, wondering what he meant by his statement. "Oh," Naruto said as he raised his hand, "…from Sakura-chan," he said. The name rang a bell in Sasuke's mind; he was going to see her. He smirked and uttered _thanks _to Naruto as he went off.

Naruto looked at Itachi for awhile before he continued his work. He thought awhile ago that the one who had entered Iruka's room was Sasuke, for something about him made him feel he was him. _'But he's Itachi. I mean, just look at how he talks with confidence, unlike teme. And how he wears things. Sasuke wouldn't even have held out his hand to anyone like that earlier,' _he thought. Naruto sighed and turned to the door once more, "I wish you were the one who's here, Sasuke. You're way better than your brother," he said.

XxxXxxX

"Geez, why are they all looking outside?" Sakura asked her friend Hinata as they saw some of their companions looking at the window, giggling. Sakura rolled her eyes as they figured out that it was a guy they were gaping at. "Just what I've thought," she uttered and continued arranging the needles and putting them aside.

"He's so cute!"

"Yeah. I wish he would notice me."

"Who would have thought that Itachi-san will be that breath-taking!"

Sakura stopped and looked at Hinata with wide eyes. "D-did they say I-Itachi-san?" she asked her friend who had the same expression as she had. The white-eyed girl didn't have the chance to answer since Sakura had already run towards the door.

She fought her way towards the exit as some of the girls were already glaring at her. "Ouch, will you watch where you're going?" a purple eyed girl said as she brushed off the imaginary dirt in her shoulder. "Sorry," Sakura said hurriedly and made her way nearer to the said man.

She pushed herself from the mob of girls and bumped again with somebody, she looked up and was about to apologize when she saw who it was. Sakura was dumb stricken as she dazed at him, "I-Itachi-san?" she stammered as the said boy stared at him.

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl in front of him. She had grown more beautiful through the years. Then, at that very moment, memories of her came flooding out his mind.

Flashback

"Hi! I'm Sasuke," he said to the pink haired girl in front of him. She looked at him for a moment then immediately looked away. "S-Sakura," she stammered. He looked at her a moment then smiled, "You're new here, huh?" The said girl nodded. He smirked, "C'mmon I'll show you around."

XxxXxxX

"Hi, Sakura-chan. Want to play with us?" he said as he and Naruto were building things from mud. Sakura looked at them in disgust then uttered, "No, sorry. I was here to play with Itachi-san," Sakura looked at the house in front of her then asked, "Is he here?" Sasuke didn't answer the question as he threw a handful of mud towards Sakura. "Go find him yourself," he hissed and walked away as Naruto followed him, leaving a dirty, weeping Sakura behind.

XxxXxxX

"No, no, no! I don't want him as my partner! He picks his nose all the time!" and Sasuke heard the whole class laugh at him. He looked towards Sakura's way and he saw her grinning. He walked out the first time in class.

XxxXxxX

He was looking out the window, watching Itachi and Sakura saying goodbye to each other. When she was already inside the house, Sakura's mom said, "Say goodbye to Sasuke, too, Sakura. He's your classmate, right?" Sakura looked at Sasuke and then to her mother, horrified then shook her head, "I don't want to. He's bad, I don't like him," Sakura said as she buried her face in her mother's bosom. Her mother looked at her with wide eyes, and then turned to Sasuke's father who was grinning, his arms crossed. "I don't blame her. He's not like his brother," he said which earned another laughter from the two parents. Sasuke glared at Sakura who still had his head hidden, and then looked at his father who was assisting them towards the door. "I hate you," he hissed as he went upstairs, not sure whom he was pertaining to.

End of flashback

Sakura hugged the said boy in front of her, earning gapes and whispers from the people around. Sasuke remained immobile as Sakura's grip tightened. "I missed you, Itachi-san," she said in a low voice. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he will have his revenge, and surely this girl would pay. He smiled mischievously and hugged Sakura then whispered, "I missed you, too."

XxxXxxX

**Crystalchaser's note: **Uhm, yah. Sakura has a special ability here. Did you understand how it works? Anyway, Sasuke doesn't really mean a serious _revenge_, he just wanted to show Sakura that he wasn't inferior to his brother, Itachi. And by the way, he isn't that angry to his brother either. Let's look at it this way, in their alliance with Oro, they were taught that power was the only measurement of one's greatness and, maybe because of jealousy, he wanted to be greater than his brother. You know how the cliché goes, right? Hehe. Please read and review and my apologies for any grammatical errors.


End file.
